


I Know the Sound

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Flirting, Multi, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GG: i was stuck on a boat with my brother and grandma and a bunch of lizards</p><p>GG: so i guess what i’m trying to say is….i am thirsty for messed up fantasies</p><p>GG: tell me your messed up fantasies karkat!</p><p>(Jade, Karkat, and Dave discuss relationship dynamics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in July before the second Strider upd8 sort of jossed the scenario of Jade waking up before Dave talked about his sexuality, but fuck it this is homestuck. timeline, what timeline?

GG: dave  
GG: dave!!!  
GG: come on, i know you have your silly ishades on!! answer me  
GG: dave coolKid STRIDER 

TG: dont call me that 

GG: AHA!  
GG: hi dave

TG: hi harley  
TG: not trying to be rude but this isn’t really a good time  
TG: i mean im glad youre back from your snoozeparty and also not evil  
TG: at least i assume you arent evil  
TG: are you evil

GG: im not evil!! 

TG: cool

GG: sooo coool

TG: okay lets stop before it gets out of control 

GG: stop what? 

TG: that thing where you call me cool sincerely and i agree with you ironically but actually also kind of sincerely because im a slut for affirmation 

GG: ooooh that  
GG: how did you know i was being sincere hmmmm??? ;) 

TG: i guess i didnt

GG: hehehe i mostly meant it, i really did think you were cool  
i still do!! 

TG: well lets just agree that this is about the least cool i have ever been in my life and leave it at that

GG: i thought it was cool!! 

TG: thought what was cool

GG: that thing you just did

TG: what thing 

GG: daaaave

TG: you mean that big fumbling speech i made that was about 80 percent more awkward than every other speech ive ever made  
where i pretty much got on my knees and begged like a chump for my friends not to hate me for this thing i cant change about myself and also wouldnt even if i could  
TG: cause it actually makes me kind of happy and less fucked on like a scale of virginal to totally wrecked  
TG: is that the thing you mean

GG: if that was a big coolguy speech for ‘coming out’ then yes

TG: right 

GG: i dont think its really that big a deal or life-changing or anything. though the experiences that got you there probably were! 

TG: yeah

GG: but all of us knowing about it probably wont change anything, at least it wont for me  
GG: you’re still dave, no matter how many alien boys you sex up

TG: thanks 

GG: it’s just…

TG: what

GG: nothing 

TG: come the fuck on  
TG: whatever you were going to say its fine  
TG: im not a wriggler  
TG: a kid  
TG: fuck  
TG: just tell me what that ellipse was about 

GG: well, you know what they say  
GG: you snooze and the only two boys you’ve ever daydreamed about start dating each other and you lose! 

TG: wait what 

GG: :P 

TG: oh  
TG: huh  
TG: i guess i always sort of knew you liked me  
TG: and i liked you back but in this douchey ‘aww yisss all the chicks i talk to of which there are two want a piece of this i am so goddamn manly’ way and look where that got me  
TG: cybering with my sister and wedging myself so deep in the closet i aspirated like thirteen dust bunnies 

GG: : 0  
GG: you cybered with rose?

TG: ironically  
TG: thats not the part of our interpersonal clusterfuck were currently discussing  
TG: you liked karkat

GG: yeah, kind of!  
GG: he’s grumpy and also an assface and he was reaaallly mean to me for a long time, but he’s also just...kind of…

TG: yeah 

GG: charming? in a way that is actually so the opposite of charming that it ratchets all the way around and ends up being charming after all?? 

TG: yep

GG: i don’t even know how to describe it really

TG: you dont have to  
TG: believe me ive tried  
TG: i mean i could try harder but my feelings engine is running on empty this has been a lot of feelings in one day  
TG: not that im not used to days that feel like they go on for like three goddamn years when really its barely been twenty-four hours  
TG: but im not really in the mood right now

GG: thats okay. no pressure

TG: but yeah  
TG: at first you want to strangle him and then you want to keep on strangling him for like two years  
TG: but then you realize that the reason he pisses you off so much is because a lot of the things he says actually make a lot of sense and you dont want to admit it  
TG: hypothetically i mean  
TG: also hes pretty smart  
TG: dont tell him i said that 

GG: dont tell your boyfriend you think hes smart??

TG: thats not the kind of relationship we have 

GG: that makes sense. you guys do seem to be kind of...

CG: KIND OF WHAT, EXACTLY?  
CG: PLEASE DO GO ON AND SHARE WITH THE ENTIRE SCHOOLFEED

GG: oh my god karkat! 

TG: yeah man this was a private conversation  
uncool

CG: PLEASE  
CG: IF YOU DON’T WANT PEOPLE INVADING YOUR ‘PRIVATE CONVERSATION’ MAYBE YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY HAVE THEM IN PRIVATE  
CG: INSTEAD OF IN AN OPEN MEMO 

TG: yeah i was actually going to ask you about that but we got sidetracked

GG: sorry!  
GG: i havent used trollian before and time is too wiggly in the outer ring to use pesterchum  
GG: i didnt want to accidently pester a dave from a different timeline 

TG: no its cool  
TG: its karkat he was going to find some way to interrupt our friends-jam and make it about him it was only a matter of time

CG: OH HAH  
CG: HAHAHAHA  
CG: THIS SURELY MUST BE MORE OF THE IRONIES  
CG: YOU CALLING ME SELF OBSESSED WHILE YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LITERALLY SPENT THE LAST HOUR TALKING ABOUT HIS HUMAN FEELINGS  
CG: OF WHICH THERE ARE ENOUGH TO CLOG EVERY LOAD GAPER IN PARADOX SPACE

GG: hee it’s good to see you karkat

CG: I  
CG: YOU TOO HARLEY. I’M GLAD YOU’RE NOT BUG-FUCKING CRAZY ANYMORE. WE MISSED YOU. 

TG: awwww

CG: SHUT IT DOUCHENOZZLE

TG: make me

GG :….  
GG: should i leave you guys alone

TG: my bad 

GG: hehe its okay  
GG: i dont mind if you guys act coupley, even if acting coupley for you means calling each other names.  
GG: theres more to worry about right now that who ended up with who while other people were evil and sleeping  
GG: and you guys are reallllly cute together

TG: shit we are arent we

CG: OKAY WAIT WHAT THE BLITHERING FUCK  
CG: WHY ARE  
CG: WHO IS 

TG: looks like someone just scrolled up

GG: this was supposed to be a private conversation karkat!!

CG: I  
CG: SORRY  
CG: I’LL FUCK OFF

GG: no don’t go, its really okay!  
GG: i’ve accepted the fact that i missed my chance with both of you by years. 

CG: I JUST  
CG: WOW  
CG: THIS IS SORT OF TAKING ME BY SURPRISE HERE. I THOUGHT YOU COULD BARELY TOLERATE ME. 

GG: i’ve had a lot of time to myself to think about stuff. and not really anyone to talk about it with.  
GG: john is a great guy but hes also my brother and not the best at relationship stuff

CG: SHOCKINGLY I HAVE PICKED UP ON THAT. IT’S LIKE I’M DEVELOPING LATENT PSYCHIC POWERS DESPITE MY AGE AND THE DUBIOUS COLOR OF MY BLOOD

GG: and things got weird with davesprite

TG: yeah i heard about that  
TG: what was that like

GG: it was  
GG: it was a bunch of things. a lot of them were good!  
GG: but id rather not go into it right now, like you said  
GG: feelings overload

TG: i feel that

CG: SERIOUSLY. WHO CARES ABOUT THAT FEATHERY DOUCHE 

TG: yeah jade why would we discuss anything else when we could be discussing karkat vantas 

CG: LICK MY BULGE STRIDER 

GG: : \ 

CG: I JUST MEAN, THIS ISN’T JUST ABOUT ME. JADE IS FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO.  
CG: THE IMPLICATIONS--

TG: do not start on this  
TG: chill out  
TG: there are no implications  
TG: this is the end of the fucking line here there isnt time for you to overanalyze shit weve talked about this

CG: I AM NOT OVERANALYZING SHIT, YOU PHILISTINE 

GG: guys please dont fight

CG: ALL I’M SAYING IS THAT THIS IS A CLASSIC CASE 

TG: dude no  
TG: absolutely not  
TG: no vacillations or triangles or shipping grids that way leads to bullshit and shenanigans  
TG: jade doesnt want to hear your messed up fantasies

GG: um.  
GG: actually  
GG: i kind of do???

TG: what really

CG: REALLY? 

GG: well i  
GG: i just spent a really long time asleep and before that i was evil  
GG: so my thought patterns were pretty much KILL KILL KILL WOOF KILL  
GG: which is not very sexy 

TG: if you say so

GG: …  
GG: and before that i was stuck on a boat with my brother and grandma and a bunch of lizards  
GG: so i guess what i’m trying to say is….i am thirsty for messed up fantasies  
GG: tell me your messed up fantasies karkat!

TG: holy shit

CG: UH

GG: hehehe  
GG: sorry

TG: no it’s just  
uh

CG: YEAH

TG: wait a minute is this a dream bubble

CG: THIS IS DEFINITELY A DREAM BUBBLE

GG: oh my god you guys  
GG: this is not a dream bubble!  
GG: if it was i could just close my eyes and wish really hard for something to happen and it would happen  
GG: but i am and it’s not  
GG: therefore, surprise! not a dream bubble 

TG: i kind of wish youd told us this earlier  
TG: not gonna lie

CG: AND EXACTLY WHEN WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT  
CG: WHEN SHE WAS ASLEEP? 

TG: dude are you just now tuning in that is literally the exact shit that happens to us constantly  
TG: all talking to each other while were dead or asleep or in the goddamn future  
TG: do you not remember the horn pile

CG: I REMEMBER THE HORN PILE, DAVE.  
JADE DOES NOT NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THE HORN PILE.

GG: i totally need to hear about the horn pile! 

TG: see she does are you really going to deny a hot dog lady  
TG: wait fuck  
TG: not a hot dog lady  
TG: a lady who is hot and also happens to be part dog  
TG: would you deny a hot canine lady

CG: FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK JUST TELL HER ABOUT THE HORN PILE 

GG: :))))

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them all to make out and be happy.
> 
> My homestuck blog is quadrantconfusion!


End file.
